Attack Burst
Attack Burst is a Normal Move Card, but is a Lightning Super Move in the TCG. It is not to be confused with the very similar Move, Attack Boost. Statistics Arcade *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Paper *Usage Condition: You must win against your opponent's Critical Move to use this Move. *Effect: Absorb in, then burst out a surge of energy, increasing the Attack of the move button you just won with. Availability It was only available in the Japanese arcade. *Gekizan 1st Edition (New; 043-技; ft. Giganotosaurus Featured Character: Spike Taylor) *Gekizan 2nd Edition (048-技; ft. Brachylophosaurus) *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (047-技; ft. Brachylophosaurus) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (047-技; ft. Mapusaurus Featured Character: Foolscap) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (026-技; ft. Carcharodontosaurus vs. Deltadromeus) Attack Burst Card 3.png|Attack Burst arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Attack Burst Card 1.jpg|Attack Burst arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Attack Burst Card Geki 2nd+.gif|Attack Burst arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Attack Burst Card 4.gif|Attack Burst arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Anime *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Gavro (Space Pirates) *Used By: Achelousaurus *First Appearance: Monk in the Middle *Used to Defeat: None *Effect: Surge yourself full of energy, create a sandstorm to blind your opponent, knock them into the air, blast them with elemental energy, then jump up, hit them, and smash them into the ground! *Other: Gavro used it for his Achelousaurus against Chomp, where the attack featured excessive amounts of lighting despite not being a Super Move, and nearly defeated him. TCG *Attribute: Lightning *Card Code: DKTA-058/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Effect: :+600; If a Spectral Armor Dinosaur uses this Move and you win this battle, your opponent can't attack or Dino Slash any Dinosaurs for the rest of the turn. :If a Spectral Armor Dinosaur uses this Move and you lose this battle, you can return that Spectral Armor Dinosaur to your hand. Trivia *In the arcade game, "Attack Boost" and "Attack Burst" are different cards, but the only difference is that Attack Burst is a stronger version that only activates after you win against your opponent's critical move. *The only true way to tell them apart is by looking at their Japanese names: the last character of "Attack Boost" looks like a curved "7" with a degree sign (°) attached to the top right corner; the third to last character of "Attack Burst" is a long dash (—). *While also featuring Attack Boost as a Normal Move, the TCG includes Attack Burst as a Lightning Move, likely due to the fact that when Achelousaurus used it, its effect stressed heavily on the dinosaur's natural Lightning Attribute. *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Card Supernova (Geki 1st). *This Move can only be used twice for a Dinosaur. This mechanic is similar to other stat buff Moves like Attack Boost, Leaellyn Cure, Defense Boost/Burst, Technique Boost, and Elemental Power. Gallery Attack burst.PNG|Achelousaurus charging up Attack Burst Attack Burst (Achelousaurus) 08.jpg|Achelousaurus hitting Chomp with Attack Burst Attack Burst 1.png|Attack Burst pulling in energy… Attack Burst 2.png|…and bursting up Category:Move Cards Category:TCG Category:Anime Category:Arcade